Who would have thought
by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX
Summary: Shane met Jean. And that's where it starts. A mutant and a popstar, who would have thought. Rated T to be safe


**Hey, if there's anyone out there reading this, I don't even know if anyone still uses this website anymore. So, if you may not know Joe Jonas and Sophie Turner got engaged, I believe, yesterday 10/16/17. As of right now I got a laugh at the thought of Shane Gray and Jean Gray (X-men Apocalypse) getting married. So here you have, probably the only Camp Rock and X-men crossover. I don't know much about Jean Grey other than the one movie and I honestly forget a lot about Camp Rock, so sorry in advance. Also, I know Shane had Mitchie and Jean had Scott but this is fanfic, anything can happen in fanfics. Enjoy!**

Shane looked to his right, seeing the red-head next to him. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on something. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen

"You're thoughts are incredibly loud." Jean spoke up. A smile he didn't know about immediately fell off his face as he felt a blush make a slow crawl up his neck.

"How much did you hear?" He mumbled.

"Plenty." Jean smiled wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her slender form, the smile making its way back onto his face.

Ages ago, back when he was practically just a kid, he thought he would spend the rest of his life with Mitchie. He was young and naive but so in love. Sure, it was practically puppy love, but it was love nonetheless. Of course that was before Camp Rock closed down and they were practically forced apart. Fame got in the way on his end and school on hers. What used to be hundreds of texts and phone calls daily quickly dwindled down to maybe one or two a week. Then they had just stopped talking. After they mutual agreed that they were better off as friends. And even then they still hardly talked.

After that it was numerous on again and off again relationships for him. Until he met Jean.

Sweet, and kind, and beautiful Jean Grey. She seemed to have flown into his life in a wave of smoke and fire. Almost literally.

He was living in New York at the time and like most times in New York if it wasn't a kid in brightly colored underoos it was a guy in red spandex or the like saving the day one way or another. He can't even remember what was going on that day, maybe it was another threat from space or cybernetic dictator. All he remembers was seeing her there, surrounded by smoke and flames from the burning buildings. She was covered in soot, her face scrunched in anger as she fought. And in that moment the world seemed to stop. Shane couldn't take his eyes off her. She was graceful and fierce, otherworldly even. Soon after the fighting stopped and she fell to her knees. He shot up and ran to her side. His thoughts raced a mile a minute. Was she hurt, could he help her, why was no one there helping her, why-

"You're thinking too loud." She had breathed out. She slowly looked up, a small smile making it's way through the soot on her face. He found himself smiling back.

After he had looked her up, the mysterious girl fighting to save others. The girl who could read his mind.

"The Phoenix." He read out loud. There were articles upon articles on her and the other X-Men. A shape-shifter, a teleporter, storms summoned at will, lazer beams coming from eyes, never dying, the list went on. But her, The Phoenix, telekinetic and telepathic. She and the others were called mutants, people who had been born with special powers.

More than once he ended up near the danger and every time she made sure he was alright.

"I'm Shane Gray." He introduced himself.

"Jean, also Grey."

After that they continued to see each other. It started with getting coffee or breakfast. Just as friends though. It escalated to walks in the park and trips to Coney Island. Then her going to see one of his concerts and meeting his friends. Him visiting Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and meeting the other mutants. It was during one of those trips there that one of the others brought up their relationship.

"So are you two dating?" Quicksilver, Peter Maximoff, had asked. He was by far one of the oldest, fiercely protective of the younger ones.

"Umm, I don't know..." It was Jean who had answered.

"Well, Shane, do you know." He directed the question to him.

"Well, umm, Jean, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. The other two girls awed at the question, looking at Jean.

"I thought you'd never ask."

After it all stayed the same but at the same time was so different. They were dating and even though he had to travel with his band and she was out saving the world they kept in tough. Much more than he and Mitchie ever had.

After a year they moved in together. A year and a half and they said "I love you." Two years and he knew she was the one.

It was close to one in the morning, Jean had been called out on a mission earlier the day before. Shane paced the floor of their apartment as he bit his nails. A few seconds later the lock clicked and the door opened. There she stood. Dirty and covered in grime and blood, some of it not even her own. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed and not have to worry about the world. Her eyes lit up when she saw him though.

"I'm home popstar. You can stop worrying." She whispered. He broke into a wide smile, quickly wrapping his arms around her. She smelled like smoke and her hair was a mess from battle. But she was alright. And in that moment he knew.

"Jean, marry me." He muttered into her shoulder.

"Yes."

Now here they were, looking at venues, and cakes, and dresses. Sometimes all that being tossed aside when she had to go and save the world for the umpteenth time that week. Here they were after she would wake up screaming from nightmares and only he was there to comfort her. Or when she would wake him up when he was on the other side of the world, just to let him know that she was okay and back home safe and sound. After all of that here they were.

Neither knew where the future was headed. All they knew was that as of right now they had each-other. He would be there for her when she got hurt in a fight, or when she was protesting for mutant rights, or even a nightmare. She would be with him even though he was thousands of miles away at times, whenever he had a bad day. They were there for each-other. Now and forever.


End file.
